1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers or packages and more particularly, to packages used to carry condoms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Condoms are the most recommended and widely used prophylactic. Typically, condoms are rolled into a ring structure and distributed in a sealed, airtight wrapper. The wrapper may then be carried in a person's pocket, wallet or purse.
Today, single individuals often have multiple sexual partners. Whether or not individuals become sexual partners, depends, of course, on their physical attractiveness to each other. Heretofore, individuals would initially meet where they would view each other, converse and exchange personal information. If an individual was physically attracted to another individual, the individual could verbally inform the other individual of his or her attraction.
A more convenient, subtle method to inform someone that an individual is attractive and interested in a sexual relationship with them is to hand them a condom with a photograph or personal information attached thereto.